


Художник и его модель

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, где Энакин - художник-студент, проигравший спор подруге Асоке. И теперь он должен предложить первому встречному в течение месяца быть его моделью.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	Художник и его модель

— Ну что, Энакин, ты проиграл, — довольно изрекла Асока Тано, — итак, мое задание…

— Давай потом, скоро занятия, — откликнулся ее друг. Он не спешил радоваться. Нелепым образом ввязался в спор и также нелепо проиграл. Но тут уже сам виноват, никто парня не заставлял.

— С каких это пор ты стал прилежным студентом? — удивилась Асока. — Нет уж, я от тебя не отстану. И ты не отвертишься, как в прошлый раз.

— Ладно, — согласился Скайуокер, — и что я должен сделать?

— Все просто, — улыбка девушки не предвещала ничего хорошего, — выбери себе человека из прохожих и пусть он будет твоей моделью в течение месяца.

Скайуокер выдохнул. Задание Асоки было вполне адекватным. Правда, парень привык работать с людьми, готовыми позировать несколько часов подряд. Не хотелось выбрать капризного нытика, из-за которого придется останавливать работу каждые пять минут.

— Ну так что? — Тано смотрела на друга, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

— Я выбираю, — ответил Энакин, взглядом выискивая кого-то особенного среди немногочисленных прохожих. Было осеннее утро. Каждый спешил по своим делам. На двух студентов университета искусств не обращали внимания. Асока ждала, а Скайуокер рассматривал людей. Большинство — в черных и коричневых куртках. Дети выделялись яркими пятнами. Никто не вызывал интереса. Художник вдруг заметил шагающего мимо них человека в белой куртке и синих джинсах. Лица рассмотреть не удалось. Тем не менее, Энакин пошел за незнакомцем.

Опустив голову, Оби-Ван Кеноби неторопливо шел на работу. Невыспавшийся мужчина не замечал ничего вокруг и мечтал о большой чашке кофе. Поэтому он едва не врезался в человека, внезапно преградившего путь.

— Доброе утро, извините, я художник и ищу модель. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы были моей моделью.

Оби-Ван замер. Поднял голову и встретился взглядом с темноволосым синеглазым незнакомцем.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Кеноби, не поняв ни слова из произнесенной на одном выдохе тирады. Собеседник повторил медленней.

— Я Энакин Скайуокер, художник, — представился он, — мне нужна модель, чтобы рисовать с натуры. Ваша внешность показалась мне интересной, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы были моей моделью целый месяц.

— Я? Но… — удивленный Кеноби все еще не верил, что обращаются к нему. Какая из него модель? Молодой художник явно что-то перепутал. — Послушайте, я не модель. Я никогда не позировал, ничего не…

— Все равно я хочу, чтобы это были вы, — уверенно произнес Энакин, — это совсем несложно. Вы просто будете сидеть, я — рисовать. Хотя бы пару часов в день. Ничего большего я требовать не стану.

Пока Скайуокер продолжал монолог, Оби-Ван думал. С одной стороны, он мог отказаться, ведь ничем не обязан этому парню. Но что ему стоит помочь? Художник порисует и через месяц все закончится. Тем более, мужчине стало интересно. Все равно после работы он ничем не занят. Так что когда Энакин замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, Кеноби сказал:

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

Скайуокер, который приготовился выдать еще одну тираду, удивился.

— Правда? — видя, как кивает светловолосый незнакомец, художник улыбнулся. — Спасибо, я уже не надеялся вас уговорить. Когда вам будет удобно придти?

— Я работаю до шести, — ответил Оби-Ван, — на выходных свободен.

Энакин достал из рюкзака блокнот и написал на странице номер телефона.

— Вот. Позвоните, когда сможете придти. Я скажу, куда, — Скайуокер протянул лист. Собеседник кивнул и пошел дальше. — Подождите, как вас зовут? — Кеноби остановился и вспомнил, что не представился.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — ответил он и поспешил на работу, удивляясь, что согласился на такое странное предложение. А Энакин вернулся к Асоке.

— Видишь? — художник был доволен. — Я это сделал. Тот мужчина согласился.

— Кто угодно согласился бы, лишь бы ты заткнулся, — хмыкнула Тано, пригладив бело-синие косички, — и вообще, может, он согласился для вида.

— Неправда, — возразил Скайуокер, — он позвонит прямо сегодня. И я начну рисовать его портрет.

— Я тогда загляну ближе к восьми и проверю, — сказала Асока.

А Энакин вдруг заволновался. Что, если Оби-Ван не позвонит? Что, если он уже выбросил страницу с номером? Художник сожалел, что не знает, как связаться с новым знакомым. Оставалось надеяться, что мужчина сдержит обещание.

Скайуокер зря переживал. Оби-Ван был не из тех, кто бросал слова на ветер. Он позвонил после шести. И Энакин, который по несколько раз проверял, не выключил ли звук на телефоне, сразу ответил. Назвал адрес своей квартиры, куда Кеноби быстро добрался. Скайуокер ждал его у подъезда. Он тепло поприветствовал мужчину и еще раз поблагодарил за помощь. Видя энтузиазм художника, Оби-Ван почувствовал неловкость из-за того, что не выглядит, как настоящая модель. Он рассеянно слушал монолог Энакина, который воодушевленно рассказывал обо всем на свете, перескакивая с одной темы на другую.

Скайуокер жил в квартире-студии, где беспорядочно громоздились холсты, книги, альбомы и тетради. Тем не менее, здесь было приятно находиться хотя бы из-за красочных работ художника, превративших помещение в подобие выставочной залы. Пока Оби-Ван с интересом рассматривал картины, Энакин подготовил рабочее место: поставил мольберт с холстом, разложил кисти различной толщины, выбрал краски. Гостя усадил на мягкое кресло напротив.

— И… что мне делать? — спросил Кеноби.

— Поскольку я решил начать с портрета, меня интересует ваше лицо, — ответил Энакин, подбирая цветовую палитру, — расслабьтесь и приподнимите голову. Свет будет красиво ложиться. И постарайтесь не шевелиться.

Над портретом Оби-Вана художник работал несколько дней. Мужчина приходил вечерами и позировал. Он ни разу не пожаловался, что ему скучно или неудобно, за что Энакин был ему благодарен. Иногда заглядывала Асока — проверить, как идут дела у друга. В такие дни она угощала Оби-Вана чаем, поскольку Скайуокер, поглощенный рисованием, совершенно забывал об этом.

Портрет получился удивительно нежным и светлым, в золотисто-коричневых тонах. Мастерство парня оценили все, включая университетских преподавателей. Скайуокер отлично передал мелкие детали и штрихи, вырисовал каждый волосок, изобразил слегка уставшее выражение лица Кеноби и передал удивительный цвет его серо-голубых глаз. Оби-Ван, взглянув на работу, был приятно удивлен. Ему казалось, что Скайуокер явно преувеличил, нарисовав мужчину таким привлекательным. Тем не менее, Кеноби одобрительно улыбнулся. И Энакину почему-то эта улыбка была важнее всех похвал.

На следующих картинах Скайуокер рисовал Оби-Вана на фоне осенних пейзажей. Художник знал множество эстетичных мест, поскольку раньше делал наброски города. Для этого парень выбирал теплые вечера и старался нарисовать как можно больше. Временами он рассказывал забавные истории. Иногда в его монологи вклинивался Оби-Ван, но делал он это редко. Энакина было приятно слушать. И наблюдать, как он работает, тоже. Во время рисования Скайуокер превращался в серьезного, сосредоточенного мастера. Его почти всегда скрывал холст, но Оби-Ван видел внимательные синие глаза, запоминающие любую мелочь. Все пейзажи впоследствии получили высокие оценки от преподавателей. Хотя Скайуокера больше волновала реакция Оби-Вана. Видя, что Кеноби, рассматривая картину, улыбается, художник расцветал. И обещал себе, что следующая работа будет еще лучше.

В очередной вечер Кеноби пришел к Энакину. Несколько дней назад Скайуокер закончил последний пейзаж. Мужчине было интересно, что придумал молодой художник в этот раз.

Энакин выглядел взволнованным. Оби-Ван не понимал, в чем дело до тех пор, пока художник не озвучил свою мысль:

— Оби-Ван, я хотел бы нарисовать тебя… без одежды.

Кеноби в изумлении уставился на парня. Энакину явно было неловко. Оби-Ван почувствовал себя также. Как художник додумался до такого? Хотя это неважно. Каким образом на это отреагировать — Кеноби не знал, поэтому вежливо переспросил. Но был уверен — Энакин повторит то, что и минуту назад. Художник так и сделал, правда, добавил:

— Ты можешь раздеться не полностью, я не настаиваю.

Кеноби вздохнул. Единственное, что ему хотелось — уйти. Но что-то его держало.

— Чем тебе мешает моя одежда? — поинтересовался мужчина, не особо надеясь на ответ.

— Она скрывает твою красоту, — выдал Скайуокер. Оби-Ван не был готов услышать такое. В смущении он опустил голову, лихорадочно размышляя, что сказать. Как назло, в голову ничего не приходило, кроме мысли: «Он считает меня красивым».

Оба молчали, не зная, как разрядить весьма напряженную обстановку. Кеноби смотрел в пол. Энакин проклинал себя за дурацкую идею. Как можно было предлагать такое человеку, который и так согласился позировать почти месяц назад? Скайуокер вспомнил также, как обещал, что не будет требовать чего-то большего. Что о нем сейчас думает Кеноби — лучше не представлять. Следует перевести тему.

— Извини, — нарушил молчание Энакин, — я не должен был… Если ты решишь уйти — я не буду останавливать. Месяц почти прошел и…

— Я согласен, — Скайуокер подумал, что ему послышалось. Оби-Ван не мог такого сказать. Но, взглянув на мужчину, художник понял, что тот не шутит.

— Послушай, я не настаиваю… — начал Энакин, все еще чувствуя неловкость из-за предложенной идеи.

— Как мне лучше позировать? — спросил Кеноби, снимая куртку. Художник неотрывно следил за каждым движением, отметив, как выгодно белая рубашка подчеркивает тело мужчины. Энакин тряхнул головой и сбивчиво объяснил Оби-Вану, какую позу лучше принять. Затем снова постарался отговорить его. Кеноби будто не слышал парня. Что на него нашло? Скайуокер быстро подготовил холст, кисти и краски. Он старался занять себя чем угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Оби-Вана. Взгляд все равно возвращался к мужчине. Тот снял рубашку. Лампы дневного света освещали обнаженную спину, лопатки, линию позвоночника. Рвано выдохнув, Энакин спрятался за холстом. «Я хочу прикоснуться к нему», — внезапно подумал он. И одернул себя: — «Нет, это неслыханная наглость с моей стороны. Нужно сосредоточиться».

Когда Оби-Ван разделся, то почувствовал, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Вероятней всего, вид у него совсем не модельный. И почему он вдруг согласился? Мужчине было странно признаться себе, что он хотел, чтобы художник видел его без одежды. Кеноби бросил на Энакина короткий взгляд и вздрогнул, заметив, как внимательно наблюдает за ним парень. Прохлада квартиры сменилась приливом жара. Оби-Ван сел. Кожу приятно холодила обивка кресла. Он старался скрыть волнение и выглядеть уверенно. Художник рисовал, время от времени глядя на Кеноби. Потемневшие глаза останавливались на изгибах шеи, на обнаженных плечах и груди, изучали линии тела, чтобы лучшим образом передать их мягкость на холсте. Лицо Энакина было невозмутимым. Кеноби слегка расслабился. Ну вот, ничего страшного. Сложнее было унять легкое возбуждение, возникавшее каждый раз, когда мужчина и художник случайно пересекались взглядами. Время текло медленно. Весь мир будто замер, погрузившись в тишину. Поэтому Оби-Ван вздрогнул, услышав непривычно громкий голос Скайуокера:

— Я закончил на сегодня.

Кеноби облегченно выдохнул и почувствовал, что замерз. Неосознанно обнял себя, ощущая незащищенность. Надо бы одеться, а мужчина не мог пошевелиться.

Теплая ладонь коснулась его плеча. Оби-Ван медленно поднял голову. Энакин склонился над ним. Этот миг, казалось, длился бесконечно. Затем Кеноби почувствовал дыхание на губах. И прикосновение губ Скайуокера. Он почему-то не удивился такому завершению. Мягко прикоснулся к лицу художника, запустил пальцы в волнистые волосы и притянул к себе. Их поцелуй был долгим и невероятно нежным. Каждый хотел выразить невысказанные эмоции, накопившиеся в душе.

Когда Скайуокер отстранился со словами: «Замерзнешь. Оденься», Оби-Ван послушался. Пряча улыбку пошел к двери.

— Оби-Ван, — оклик Скайуокера остановил его, — мы ведь… продолжим завтра?

Кеноби не выдержал и обернулся. Подарив художнику самую теплую улыбку, ответил:

— Непременно.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Посолнуху, чьи идеи всегда интересно воплощать


End file.
